User blog:Money Hurricane/Hypothetical Hurricanes News: July 16, 2017
Author's note: This weekly electronic news service is run by a one-man team, and is subject to availability. It may not always be released at the same time and sometimes may not be released at all, if the author is not available. If you'd like to submit a report about missing content/incorrect content or would like to apply to the HHN team, please contact me on my message wall. All reports and applications are welcome. Thank you. July 16, 2017 — The week saw drama on HHW Affiliated Discord Servers, but not on the wiki itself. Everything major this week is documented in this article. Also, please vote in the polls after reading this! News Tropical Trouble in the Caribbean? For the past day or so, multiple models have been developing a possible tropical cyclone similar to Bret almost a month prior. Although the chances may be hindered by dry air near the wave and moderate wind shear in the Caribbean, there is a narrow window for a quick spin-up TC. When it enters the Caribbean, it will likely get slaughtered in a similar fashion as Bret, mentioned earlier. Currently, the NHC gives it a 30/40 chance of development, and ATCF has tagged the system as Invest 95L. For the time being, the ITCZ will prevent development, but today it has been noted that the invest was attempting to break away. This will need to be watched closely for a brief Tropical Depression Five or even Tropical Storm Don and the possibility for the second TC impact in the Lesser Antilles in a month. Another interesting tidbit? If 97E in the Eastern Pacific becomes named, it will be called Greg. The next name is Hilary, and there is a possibility that 98E will take the name. This could set up the simultaneous activity of Hilary and Don. How ironic, right? More Discord Drama I won't go into the details on this one, but several occurrences of drama on HHW-affiliated servers were reported this week. One of those cases resulted in the demotion and blacklisting of Administrator Hurricane Layten who had only re-earned the rank not long ago. This is an unfortunate event, and hopefully it will not be repeated. I am hoping for less drama this upcoming week. F13-HHW Affiliation This week, the HHW administration signed off a deal with Force 13 to become an affiliate. As said by the member of Force 13 that proposed this deal: "being an affiliate means that we will waive copyright restrictions on finished productions and content to affiliates, as long as the same terms are used in return. If you feel this is too much, we don't need to do this. We can also do cross promotion, but the biggest thing for this particular association is the freedom for members of both projects to work within each other, which would be restricted otherwise under the new rules." — Nathan, Founder and Director of Force 13 We can now work together with members of Force 13 to produce and/or use each other's content. This deal can be terminated at any time if problems arise, but that will not be needed as we promised to uphold each other's promises. Let's make this last. It's something new for HHW, to be partnered with another large TC-related project. Also, as always, don't forget to check out HypoEarth and make your forecasts. Wikia Chat vs. Discord Lately, Discord has become the dominant way of communication between HHW editors. However, some users think we need to go back to the older Wikia Chat, which was the main platform for chatting since 2011. Our Discord server was launched in early 2016 by Bureaucrat and Wiki Leader Hypercane and has been steadily increasing in popularity since then. Although most users like Discord more, we may need to hold a community discussion to come to a clear decision on which platform to use. I prefer Discord more, because: *It's faster. *Automatic updating, you don't need to refresh every time for an update every you happened to have looked at another site. *You can have all your chats in one place, no need to switch back and forth. *Now that Wikia has depracted the image code in Wikia Chat, you can't embed images in the chat. In Discord you can still do that. *Multiple ways of chatting (if you're a Voice Chat fan). *Finally, you don't doorspam, and there's an optional app if you're on mobile. This is just my opinion. Voice yours in the second poll! I think that is all from me. Thank you for reading. Results from the first poll showed a majority supporting this service, so the next article will be next Sunday! ~ Reporter James Sports Atlantic vs. East Pacific Contest — 2017 Match *Update 09: Category 3 Hurricane Eugene scores 4 points for the East Pacific, bringing the total up to 9. Polls Poll 1 Do you want the Hypothetical Hurricanes News service to continue? Yes, continue this service. No, discontinue this service. Other (please state what in the comments). Poll 2 Which chat do you prefer? Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Discord Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia Chat Category:Blog posts